Complex fluids are typically composed of several non-homogeneously mixed components. These fluids are often homogeneous at macroscopic scales but can be disordered at microscopic scales and can possess structures of mesoscopic length scales, which can play a key role in determining the usually quite intricate properties of the fluid. The measurement and/or analysis of complex fluid flow behavior can provide valuable insight into physical and/or chemical properties of various substances. Fluid flow analysis can be an important way to control and/or optimize industrial processes such as, for example, exploratory oilfield drilling, fluid transport and/or food production. Fluid flow analysis can also provide a diagnostic tool to various diseases such as, for example, cardiovascular diseases and/or multiple sclerosis.
Nuclear magnetic resonance imaging has wide application in fluid analysis because it can be highly-sensitive, non-invasive and/or can allow quantifying a large range of physical and/or chemical properties. Some extremely effective analytic applications can be based on the combination of pulsed field gradient spin-echo and magnetic resonance imaging experiments. These applications can rely upon fluid data collected under conditions of different flow regimes, including, for example, laminar, turbulent, and/or transient (between laminar to turbulent) flow.